My Total Pokemon Island
by DarkMantha70
Summary: Here is my own TDI thing,but this time with Pokemon!I DO NOT OWN TDI OR POKEMON!This is a make your own character thing,so I need 11 girls and 11 boys.Rated T,just in case.Camp already started.NO MORE APPs!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am making my own Total Drama Island series, but this time with Pokemon! I need 22 people (11 girls and 11 guys) and make sure to tell me one Pokemon that will be on your team for this. Please no legendaries for this. I will not accept you if you have a legendary with you.

Here is the application:

Name:

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Hairstyle and color:

Eyes:

Skin:

Clothes-

Everyday:

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

Your 1 Pokemon of choice (No legendaries):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

Would you like to be in a relationship?

If so, then what kind of person do you want to be with?

Audition Tape (your audition MUST include your Pokemon):

Other information:

Other information about your Pokemon:

I will pick the best 22 campers to be in this. This is not first come first serve. I will be picking the best 11 males and 11 females. So good luck to all of you!


	2. Authors Note

Alright guys.I'm getting something out of this.I've been recieving very good characters,though there are a few things I starters,I'm almost done getting the boys set (I just need 4 more AWESOME looking boy characters),but I still do need girls.

So far,these boys are in:  
Shawn and Mightyena (The girl who had Mightyena before him will now have Rapidash)  
Jett and Gliscor  
Russell and Donphan  
Davis and Electivire  
Chad and Gyrados  
Kris and Alakazam  
and Xavier and Flareon (nickname Flare)

Ivy and Glaceon (nickname Grace),you two will also be in it,considering the fact you and Xavier are siblings.I will tell you guys who will be in it as soon as I get some more to those guys and I wish everyone else good luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people!Its getting close!So right now,I will tell you which contestants are going to be in it right now!They are:

Shawn and Migtyena  
Jett and Gliscor  
Russell and Donphan  
Davis and Electivire  
Chad and Gyrados  
Kris and Alakazam  
Xavier and Flareon (Flaze)  
Ivy and Glaceon (Grace)  
Gina and Swalot (I really needed an Owen-like character job!)  
Valkin and Lapras  
Elizabeth and Leafeon  
Iris and Tropius  
Maggie and Mismagius (Since you didn't really like the name you used (Keria),I put it to Maggie)  
Lina and Blaziken (Chocolate)

Alright then.I just need 8 more people and then we'll start!Good luck to all!


	4. STILL NEED APLICATIONS!

Ok guys.I would like to get this started I'm giving you last chancers till Saturday,Febuary 1st to hand in your last minute applications.I now have 15 people (Congrats to Miki and Raichu,you've made it).I would love get this started AS SOON AS I don't get enough GOOD applications by then,the people I have accepted will be in luck to all,anyways.  
Mantha


	5. Episode 1 part 1

**OK I HAVE ALL THE CONTESTANTS!Let the show begin!**

A girl with red hair and blue streaks,white shirt with blue sleeves,jeans,and sneakers,appears on the Dock Of Shame with her is the host,Mantha.  
Mantha:Hello,veiwing world!Welcome to the world premiere of the hottest new reality show.....**TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND.**And this is my trustworthy partner,Luxray.  
Luxray:Luuuuuuxray!

Mantha pets her Luxray  
Mantha:So here's the deal.22 new teens will compete,with their Pokemon,for $100,000 at this crappy old summer 1 person will , meet our first 11 we,Luxray?  
Luxray:Luuuuuxray.

The two head over to the dock to welcome the first is a boy with black slicked hair,green eyes,a green t-shirt,and next to him is a Rhyperior.  
Mantha:Welcome,Ryan and Rhyperior!  
Ryan:Dude!Are you sure this is the right place?  
Rhyperior:Rhy???  
Mantha:Yes it is.

Ryan and his Rhyperior look around and they shrug.  
Ryan:Ok then.C'mon,Rhyperior.  
Rhyperior follows him.

Next off the boat is a girl with black hair,dark chocolate eyes,a light grey shirt with a green star on it,jeans,black and white striped knee socks,and black tennis to her,is a Blaziken.  
Mantha:Welcome,Lina and Blaziken.  
Lina:Hi Mantha!This is sooooooo exciting!This place looks awesome.  
Ryan:For you it may be.  
Blaziken:Blaziken!Blaze!  
Lina:Make sure to call my Blaziken,Chocolate.  
Mantha:Ok go stand over there,you two.  
Lina:Aye aye,captain!

Lina and Blaziken both sailor salute and run towards where Ryan and Rhyperior next person off the boat is a boy with shaggy purple hair,grey eyes,a black turtleneck,jeans,and him is an Alakazam.  
Mantha:Our third camper is Kris and his Alakazam!

Kris looks around and then looks at Ryan and Lina.  
Kris:This isn't what you said!I thought we were staying at a five start resort or something.  
Alakazam:Ala.  
Mantha:Yeah.I lied.  
Kris:Damnit!  
Lina:Oooh he said a bad word.

Ryan chuckles  
Kris:Forget it.

Kris and Alakazam go to stand where the others next one flying in is a girl with long wavy hair,green eyes,a white tank top,army green cargo pants,black gloves,an army green hat,and black tennis Pokemon that is flying her is a Tropius.  
Kris:Oh no!Not you.....  
Alakazam:Alakazam!  
Mantha:Yes!Welcome Iris and Tropius.  
Iris:Oh hi,Kris.I didn't you signed up!  
Tropius:Tropius!  
Kris:What a coincidence.  
Mantha:Ok you two go over there.

Iris and Tropius go to stand over with Kris. The next boy coming in had shaggy black hair,black eyes,khaki pants,a white t-shirt,grey sneakers,and black fingerless to him is a Mightyena.  
Mantha:Welcome Shawn and Mightyena.  
Shawn:Yo!Wussup,people?  
Kris:Oh great.  
Mightyena:Miiiightyeeeeeeena.

Shawn's Mightyena howls a couple of times,with Lina also howling.  
Lina:What?I like howling.  
Ryan:That is just weird.  
Lina:C'mon, howl.  
Blaziken:Blaaaaaaaaaze!

Kris,Iris,and Ryan try to cover their ears over the howling of Lina,Chocolate,Shawn,and next two campers are a boy and boy had shaggy dark brown hair,green eyes,a brown jacket with his name on the back of it,jeans,and girl had dark wavy brown hair in a ponytail,green eyes,a black halter top with a red belt around the waist,jeans and two Pokemon with them are a Flareon and a Glaceon  
Mantha:Here's our brother and sister and Ivy,welcome.

Ivy rolled her eyes.  
Xavier:Now now,don't get mad,Ivy.  
Ivy:YEAH!I SHOULD BE!THIS PLACE IS CRAP!I'M LEAVING!C'mon Grace!  
Mantha:You can' already left.

Ivy and Grace fall into the water at the last two struggle to get out.  
Ivy:-while coughing-Well don't just stand there!SOMEBODY HELP US!  
Glaceon:Glaaaaaaaa!  
Xavier:Don't worry,sis.I'll get you out....some how.  
Mantha:Ugh!Kingdra!

A Kingdra appears and gets Ivy and Grace out of the water.  
Ivy:Well thank god we lived!  
Iris:Looks like we found our Heather this season.  
Ivy:WHAT WAS THAT?

Iris looks at her Tropius.  
Iris:Nothing.

Ivy snarls at Iris and walks next camper is a girl with brown hair and waterfall curls,faded hazel eyes,a faded black dress,white and purple knee socks,and black Mary to her is a Mismagius.  
Mantha:Here is our next camper:Maggie!

Maggie and and her Mismagius look two then stare blankly at the other campers.  
Maggie:Are you sure this is the place?  
Ivy:Well duuh,weird goth girl!This is it!  
Maggie:Oh great!Mismagius,Shadow Ball!  
Mismagius:Miiiiiiiiiismagius!

Mismagius then attacks Ivy!Ivy and Grace run into the water again on accident without looking.  
Xavier:Wow,thats the second time today you fell in water.  
Flareon:Flaaaaaaaare.  
Mantha:Kingdra!

Kingdra then brings up Ivy and next camper is a boy with short and messy brown hair,brown eyes,an open blue jacket (like Geoff's),shirts and flip is riding on a Lapras.  
Mantha:Welcome,Valkin and Lapras!  
Valkin:Hey guys!What's up?  
Ryan:Dude?You play guitar?

Valkin looks at his Lapras,then back at Ryan.  
Valkin:Ummm no.

Lina and Chocolate then rush over to Valkin.  
Lina:Chocolate,check if its a Lapras for real!  
Blaziken:Blaaaaziken!

Lina and Chocolate look all over Valkin's Lapras.  
Valkin:What the hell are you two doing?  
Lina:Checking if its a real Lapras.

Chocolate gives her a thumbs up!  
Lina:Nice work,Chocolate!  
Blaziken:Blaziken!

Two more campers appear holding boy had blonde and spiky hair,a yellow and silver t-shirt,black pants past his knees,and Air girl had chocolate borwn hair with blue streaks that is clipped up,honey golden eyes,a white t-shirt under a black vest,denim capris,and black them is a Gyrados on the left in the water and on the dock is an Eevee with a green bow on the right.  
Mantha:Our next campers,Chad and Rina!Hello!  
Chad and Rina:Hi!Very nice to meet you.

The two walk off hand in hand,with Gyrados and Eevee following them.  
'll meet our next 11 campers next time on **TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!**


End file.
